Scaremonger
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Shion Kaito, umur 20 tahun, seorang scaremonger yang selalu memegang pisau berlumuran darah, kini sedang jatuh cinta. /horror-drama, slight Kaito/Miku.


**Scaremonger; **[ˈskɛəˌmʌŋgə] a person who delights in spreading rumors of disaster

Warning: failed angst, strong language, ridiculous, character death.

Copyright: Vocaloid © Yamaha. Scaremonger © Marchenhaft

* * *

><p>Scaremonger<p>

—sekarang, siapa yang penakut?—

* * *

><p>Shion Kaito, sewaktu berumur 12 tahun, adalah seorang pembohong ulung.<p>

Ya, pembohong. Atau begitu yang terlintas di otakmu kalau melihat kelakukannya setiap hari.

"Hari ini, guru matematika tidak masuk karena masuk rumah sakit!" sahutnya lantang di depan kelas, dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Dan tentu saja, mengetahui sifat Kaito, teman sekelasnya tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Justru malah mengejeknya dengan kata-kata, 'penakut'.

_Penakut. Penakut. Penakut. Penakut._

"Aku bukan penakut!"

"Bukankah kau takut pada guru matematika itu, Kaito?"

_Penakut. Penakut. Penakut. Penakut._

Kaito bersumpah akan memberantas semua hal yang dia takuti. Ia bukan penakut. Ia bukan penakut. Ia bukan penakut.

Ya, ia _BUKAN _penakut.

* * *

><p>Shion Kaito, sekarang berumur 20 tahun, adalah seorang <em>scaremonger.<em>

Bukan, bukan berarti ia masih seorang pembohong ulung seperti waktu ia kecil.

_Scaremonger _adalah nama julukannya. Nama yang ia sandang setelah melihat jejak apa yang sudah dia buat.

Lihat.

Lihat.

LIHAT.

Puluhan tubuh bersimbah darah karena tangannya.

Puluhan nyawa tak bersalah dengan sadisnya, oh sadisnya dicabut oleh tangannya.

Satu teriakkan yang SAMA ia teriakkan tiap malam, _'Aku akan membunuh seseorang malam ini!'—_dan tentu saja yang dikira orang hanya ulah onar anak remaja labil.

Dan _jleb-jleb-jleb-jleb _pisau jahanam itu menusuk tubuh itu ratusan kali seakan-akan ia sedang menjahit boneka yang rusak.

Wajahnya yang cukup tampan di warnai dengan warna merah yang kusam.

Ia _tertawa. _Tertawa seperti seorang badut.

Oh, lihat, sekarang ia mengasah pisau jahanamnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku _bukan _penakut."—gumamnya.

Ya, Kaito sayang. Kau bukan penakut.

Kau sekarang sudah mengumpulkan banyak keberanian—terlalu banyak.

Terlalu banyak hingga kau berani merenggut nyawa teman-temanmu sendiri.

* * *

><p>Shion Kaito, masih berumur 20 tahun, masih seorang <em>scaremonger.<em>

Seorang _scaremonger _yang jatuh cinta.

Ya, _cinta._

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan sebagai seorang _scaremonger._

Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis diselimuti oleh warna biru, dengan senyuman lembut dan dicintai oleh semuanya.

Hatsune Miku—gadis _coret_malang_coret_ yang dicintai Kaito berasal dari dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan pria itu.

Ia adalah gadis baik. Tangannya tidak dilumuri warna merah yang kusam kusam kusam. Ia hanya gadis penjual bunga yang selalu tersenyum. Ia selalu diselimuti oleh cinta dari semuanya.

Oh, Kaito. Bukankah ia sangat berbeda denganmu, sayang?

Ah. Lihat.

Aw, bukankah ia gadis yang manis? Ia tersenyum padamu, Kaito.

Terlebih lagi, ia melambaikan tangannya padamu, Kaito.

"Anu, anda…yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang ke tokoku, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara termanis yang pernah kau dengar. "Ada bunga yang anda sukai?"

"Um, tidak—ah," sahutmu, dan melihat buket bunga berwarna oranye cerah yang menurutmu indah. "A—ah, itu…bunga apa?"

Gadis itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah yang jari telunjukmu tunjukkan. "Ah, itu bunga _butterfly weed," _jawabnya dengan senyuman. "Bunga itu sangat menarik perhatian kupu-kupu karena warna dan nektar yang dihasilkannya." Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap kedua matamu yang diisi oleh darah-darah-darah. "Anda suka bunga ini?"

"Ah—yah, mungkin."

"Anda tahu? Terkadang bunga yang disukai sesorang memiliki arti yang mencerminkan orang itu," jelas Miku lagi, dan mengambil setangkai bunga itu dan mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna biru tua. "Ini, bonus untuk anda. Tapi, besok datang untuk membeli bungaku, ya!"

Oh, Kaito, Kaito sayang.

Lihatlah dirimu sekarang.

Kau dimabukkan oleh cinta, cinta, cinta, CINTA!

Seorang _scaremonger _tidak boleh jatuh cinta, Kaito. Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak.

Ya Tuhan, kini kau menatap bunga bodoh itu seharian. Kaito, Kaito—jam segini kau seharusnya menjadi _scaremonger _dan meneriakkan kata-kata itu semalaman!

Tapi, sekarang?

Oh Tuhan. Demi apapun yang kau takuti di dunia ini.

Kau tertidur pulas dengan bunga bodoh yang kau cepat-cepat taruh di dalam vas berisi air menemanimu tidur.

Kaito, Kaito sayang.

Kau jatuh cinta seperti seorang gadis SMA.

Dan namamu sebagai seorang _scaremonger_ sedang dipertaruhkan.

Oh Tuhan, sudah sebulan dan kau masih belum membunuh?

Dan kau malah berakhir membantu gadis itu di tokonya?

Ah, cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta. Cinta memabukkanmu, sayang?

Kau menunjukkan senyuman yang sudah lama tak kau perlihatkan. Kau nampak bahagia, Kaito.

Jadi, kau sudah membuang nama _Scaremonger _yang sudah melekat padamu seperti lem anti lepas itu?

Ah, tidak tidak tidak tidak.

Sepertinya, sisi gelap itu masih belum hilang, Kaito sayang.

Jujur saja, dalam hatimu kau merasakan gejolak keinginan seperti sebulan yang lalu, bukan, saat kau melihat seorang pria berambut ungu itu memberikan sebuket bunga mawar kepada gadis tercintamu.

Benci benci benci benci benci.

Meski Miku mengatakan dia hanya pelanggan biasa, tapi tetap saja, tindakkan pria menyebalkan itu membuat sebuah gejolak yang sudah lama tidak kau rasakan.

_Bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh!_

Memegang pisau jahanam itu, kau kembali berteriak keliling kota, membangunkan sebagian orang dan memarahimu dari jendela kamar mereka.

Dengan senyumanmu, kau memasuki kamar gelap milik pria ungu itu—yang tentu saja, langsung disambut dengan wajah terkejut miliknya yang dulu kau, sebagai _scaremonger_, cintai itu.

Ratusan kata alasan menyerbu dari mulutnya.

Tapi, kau, Kaito sayang, tidak peduli.

_Habisi habisi habisi habisi habisi habisi!_

Pisau dinginmu menusuk tubuh pria ungu itu, berkali-kali, ratusan kali, seakan-akan tubuh pria itu adalah sebuah bantal empuk yang lemah.

_Tusuk tusuk tusuk tusuk tusuk tusuk!_

Pria itu berteriak, meronta-ronta—yang justru membuatmu makin gembira. Darah yang kusam kusam kusam itu mengalir kemana-mana, ke tubuhmu, wajahmu, dan mewarnai ruangan itu dengan warna yang kau rindu itu.

Oh. Lihat.

Ada seorang gadis mungil berambut hijau dengan wajah terkejut muncul dari daun pintu. Dar bibir mungilnya, ia membisikkan kata-kata "Kakak" dengan suara yang bisa kau dengar dengan jelas.

Ah.

Kaito, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?

Hasrat membunuhmu, hilang?

Apa katamu? Hilang? Seorang _scaremonger _kehilangan hasrat membunuhnya?

Kau menghampiri gadis yang ketakutan itu, mengelus pipinya, membisikkan dengan lembut, _"Kakakmu kuambil."_

Oh Kaito sayang. Kau pergi begitu saja? Tanpa menghabisi gadis adik pria ungu itu?

Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh.

Shion Kaito, seorang _scaremonger_.

Seorang _scaremonger_ yang terjepit.

Ini karena perbuatan bodohmu, Kaito. Lihat, gadis hijau itu sepertinya sudah melapor ke polisi dan mereka mengejarmu, sayang.

Bahkan Miku pun sudah tahu kalau kau adalah pembunuh sadis yang ia benci benci benci.

Ah, cinta dibalas dengan benci.

Betapa sedihnya kau, Kaito.

Dan kau—sungguh bodoh. Sudah tahu Miku membencimu, kau tetap berlari ke arah tokonya, membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan melihat Miku menangis di pojok ruangan.

Ia menatapmu.

Bukan dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasanya.

Tapi dengan tatapan benci benci benci benci.

"Kau membunuh Gakupo-san," sahutnya dengan suara parau. "Dan bahkan kau membuat adiknya, Gumi-chan, trauma berat."

"Miku—"

"Kau tahu, apa arti bunga _butterfly weed _yang kau sukai itu?" tanyanya dan berdiri, menghampirimu yang berdiri memaku.

Senyuman terpampang di wajah Miku yang manis—wajah yang kau cintai cintai cintai cintai cintai.

Tapi oh—kau tahu pasti senyuman itu adalah senyuman apa.

"Artinya, Kaito-kun—" jawabnya, sambil mengeluarkan pisau dapur yang tajam dan berlumuran darah—pisau yang kau pakai untuk membunuh Gakupo—dari belakangnya.

"_Let me go."_

Miku berlari menghampirimu, menabrakmu dan membuatmu jatuh. Dia duduk di atas tubuhmu, menaruh ujung pisaumu di lehermu.

Dingin, bukan begitu?

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah Miku—senyuman sadis dan berhasrat untuk membunuh. "Aku pernah mencintaimu, Kaito-kun," sahutnya dan menggoreskan pisau itu di pipimu, membuat darah yang kusam kusam kusam mengalir dari luka itu.

Kau pun menunjukkan senyuman _scaremonger-_mu, dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantungnya. "Aku pun mencintaimu, Miku-chan," sahutmu dan menaruh pisau itu di leher Miku.

Ah, indahnya. Kau memiliki pasangan yang sama-sama memiliki hasrat yang sama.

Kau tersenyum.

Miku pun tersenyum.

Dan _slash-slash-slash-slash-slash._

Kedua pisau itu menari, membuat leher kalian terpotong. Darah yang kusam kusam kusam mewarnai tubuh kalian berdua dengan indah. Bukankah hal ini seperti sebuah pernikahan yang indah, hei, Kaito, Miku?

Ya, pernikahan dalam darah.

Indah sekali bukan, kalian berdua?

Kini kalian bukanlah penakut.

Kalian terlalu berani.

Beristirahatlah, para _scaremonger. _Bermainlah dengan iblis dan setan di dunia sana sesuka hati kalian.

-end

* * *

><p>Maaf, saya tau ini abal. Banget. Baru mau coba-coba buat horrordrama fic -_-

Maaf kalo ada typo, gaje, dan ceritanya aneh. Tulis semua unek-unek kalian di review ya!

Thank You~


End file.
